


A Captive Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Not really violent just a bit bloody, Vampire AU, vampire!Ryan, what’s a little blood drinking between friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They banter, they bullshit, they have a lot of fun. Shane and Ryan were just two very normal, very human dudes.Or at least Shane thought so, until a prank goes horribly wrong.





	A Captive Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of hiatus!! Enjoy this thing I finally managed to churn out!

Ryan Bergara startled easily, which meant when Shane burst into the bathroom, he jumped 4 feet in the air, dropping and splattering his unorthodox juice box all over the counter. Blood splashed up onto Ryan’s arms and shirt, joining his already messy mouth, and while the feeling of being blood soaked was usually a thrill, Shane’s panicked shouting and the sound of glass shattering put a damper on it. Once his fight or flight instincts calmed down, Ryan growled audibly. _Why had Shane even come into the bathroom?_ Oh, right, because of his love for bullshitting, that’s why.

Shane had heard the shower running and was incredibly bored - bored enough to do that shitty thing older brothers do where they burst into the bathroom during your nice hot shower and throw ice water over the curtain.

A major drawback of this plan for entertainment was the fact that Ryan hadn’t been in the shower yet, and instead, he was fueling up for a hunt. He’d turned on the shower to let the water warm while he got ready, especially since feeding could be messy, even from a bag. These Unsolved shoots that took place out of town were the perfect places to stretch his legs and have a night of fun. This time, they were somewhere in bumfuck haunted Ohio, where he was an unrecognizable stranger, meaning he could go all out, an event that required some “pregaming” so to speak. Even better, they’d been investigating a long abandoned building, making it an ideal dumping ground. An opportunity like this was rare and now Shane had flat out fucking ruined it.

“Oh god, Jesus - _fuck!_ ” Shane yelled, stumbling backwards like a newborn baby deer, his long legs failing to carry him away fast enough.

Ryan followed after him quickly, not even bothering to rinse his hands or wipe the counter. Cheap laminate like that didn’t stain. Shane foolishly had retreated into the room instead of out into the safety of the hallway with its bright lights and potential for foot traffic, for witnesses. Adjusting mood to his newfound luck, Ryan decided to make Shane his quarry for the next little while, playing into the absurdity and fully unsheathed his fangs once he was face to face with the other man.

“Shane,” he called out, widening his eyes in faux shock and flashing teeth sharp as surgical scalpels. Light glinted off the canines in a way that sent Shane frantically searching the room for cameras or some indicator this was a prank. Upon finding none, Shane swallowed hard, making a choked sound that probably would have been audible even to humans as well. Shane did another scan of the room, this time presumably looking for a weapon.

“Shane, look at me.” The man refused, instead lunging for a lamp, only to discover it was bolted to the table. Ryan desperately wanted to laugh at the display. Tall, arrogant, confident “the supernatural is horseshit” Shane was standing in the corner of a motel room, cowering.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I would never,” Ryan lied, letting his eyes soften into something like empathy. Of all the ways he’d imagined murdering the Sasquatch, it somehow never went down in one of their shared hotels. He realized now what a pity that was, since this was far surpassing his highest fantasies; Shane’s fear soaked the room and his heart hammered like a caged bird, desperate to escape up and out of his throat. Gingerly, Ryan raised his hands in surrender and inched towards his friend.

Recognition flickered in his mind for a second. Shane was his friend, and a good friend, too. He was the “hold you hair back while you puke with only mild complaining” kind of friend. Could he really do this? Should he? Hell, he’d imagined it so many times already, even admitted it, however veiled, on camera, too. Ryan had never acted on it though, and he’d had plenty of opportunity to do so.

But now...Ryan was tired and hungry, with dinner abandoned on the bathroom floor. Speaking of which, he was just so sick of microwaved, subpar blood. When Unsolved got so stupidly popular he started to get recognized, and however infrequent that was, it had him too spooked to hunt, let alone to kill. He was tired of blanking minds and dropping off unfulfilling snacks at gas stations and bus stops. He was tired and aching all over from sheer, unbridled bloodlust.

Still caked in O negative, Ryan closed the gap between himself and a completely paralyzed Shane. His breathing was shallow and fast, churning up endorphins and pheromones into a delicious perfume that made this long denied primal part of Ryan’s brain burn, lighting up every neuron like a switchboard. Ryan had been denied something precious and god, was he angry. And it was at least 50% Shane’s fault. Ryan made up his mind, reaching out with a bloodied hand to touch Shane’s face.

-

“No, god... _no_ ,” came a moan from the back of the room, where a man was shackled to a chair. The sound was weak and slurred and utterly electrifying. How, even after months of this, Shane hadn’t broken yet was wonderful to Ryan. And it was made even more wonderful because somehow, he was still stable enough to be given a little morphine and mental suggestion and be lead out in front of the cameras for a shoot. Perhaps Shane still held out hope that if he did what Ryan asked of him, he’d be set free. Fat chance.

Ryan had heard others talk about having feeders or dedicated donors, but had never been interested until now. While it was true that having a feeder didn’t match up to the adrenaline rush that came with hunting, having a steady, live food supply was just fine with him. Plus, the sounds Shane made when he hooked him up to a modified dialysis machine or on those special occasions when he straddled him and indulged a little more animalistically - those were almost musical and deeply satisfying, making up the difference.

He’d come down here to check the IV drip he’d set up to keep him healthy. Shane startled when he got close, flinching at the sound and sensation of Ryan roughly grabbing the bag dripping into his arm. Much to Ryan’s dismay, the bag was only half empty, so he scornfully gave it a little squeeze, making Shane hiss at the sudden cold rush. It would probably take another hour before the session was finished, before Ryan got to do anything fun.

He was going to just leave and wait upstairs with some popcorn, but then Shane looked up at him and whimpered.

“Ryan...” His voice was hoarse from a strange mix of screaming and disuse and there were tears in his eyes that statted to spill over. “ _Please,_ ” he begged. Ryan dragged his thumb across Shane’s face, collecting the tears as Shane leaned into the deceptively soft touch. He looked so small, sitting captive there. There were bruises up and down both arms and one of his legs, all in various stages of healing, painting him in a sick, fascinating rainbow of black, blue, and yellow. His skin was somehow paler than before and pulled taut, thanks to the current Unsolved hiatus which meant he stayed cooped up here in the world's worst mother in law suite. _Oh, what a vision,_ Ryan thought.

After taking a moment to admire him, Ryan looked between the IV and Shane’s sad, glimmering eyes. It didn’t take take him long to say fuck it to the IV, ripping out the needle and biting into his friend’s arm because, after all, _when in Rome_.

 

Shane screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean...Ryan has threatened to murder Shane like several times. Kidnapping and forced blood donation is basically just murder for indecisive folks. 
> 
> Anyways this is a mess, hope yall enjoyed it!
> 
> (ps can u tell I’m a fan of aggressive!ryan)


End file.
